


Errante

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no era el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel, era un jodido errante en busca de Bill que un día decidió que era suficiente y que con una carta brevísima borró señales de vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errante

Tom no había estado ‘a la caza’, no realmente.

Aparcó su preciada motocicleta, se arregló las cornrows negras que se le desperdigan de la coleta en su nuca, e ingresó al bar teniendo en mente beber una cerveza fría y enterarse del panorama general del pueblo al que acababa de llegar.

La muchacha era joven, largo cabello castaño y con pecas. Tenía una belleza apreciable, pero más que todas sus características físicas juntas, lo que le llamó la atención fue su voz, suave y con ligeros tonos agudos, como el trinar de un pájaro.

Un puto pájaro que le recordaba a alguien.

Solo por eso.

Solo por eso, aunque no estaba a la caza de entretenimiento, esperó los quince minutos que faltaban para que el turno de la camarera finalizase y se dejó guiar a un bloque de departamentos destartalados.

Los besos tuvieron el sabor a pintalabios y a menta, y su piel a mujer pueblerina sin aspiraciones. El intercambio, lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar y lo que él tomaría, estuvo claro. Preservativo, crujir de cama, y húmedo y estrecho. Cuando terminó, también sabía que su cabello olía a melocotón y que su voz se tornaba más aguda cuando gemía.

—¿De qué huyes? —la chica le preguntó con pereza, como si realmente no le interesase, pero tuviera ganas de hacer conversación.

Tom ya estaba a medio vestir.

—De nada —contestó desapasionadamente, negando el cigarrillo manchado con carmín que le era ofrecido.

—¿No? Los tipos como tú, la mayoría de veces están en la carretera huyendo de la ley, de enemigos y de su pasado en general.

Tom decidió que estaba aburriéndose y se levantó, abrochándose los jeans y buscando su chaqueta de cuero puesta en una silla.

—Te equivocas conmigo —dijo mientras se calzaba—. No huyo de algo. Estoy en _búsqueda_ de algo.

—¿Qué buscas, caramelo?

—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó con suavidad, sin querer sonar tan desagradable.

La chica tenía voz de pájaro, del pájaro que buscaba.

Solo por eso.

Sin decir más, viendo que ella se había envuelto en mantas y su presencia no le importaba, salió del departamento y aspiró profundo, queriendo borrar pronto el recuerdo del olor a melocotón y a menta.

El aire en refilón que ingresaba por los reducidos espacios que dejaba su ropa, enfriando esos centímetros al descubierto en su espalda baja, le hacía sentir vivo.

La velocidad, saber que tenía el camino dispuesto ante él para ser recorrido.

El aroma a libertad muchísimas veces mezclado con smog, otras con naturaleza, y otras con _nada_.

Buscar a ese maldito hijo de gran puta que un día desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Esas eran las cosas por las cuales estaba en marcha continua con escaso equipaje y dejando apenas señales de su breve estadía en pueblos cuyos nombres en ocasiones ni siquiera figuraban en el mapa. Señales como esa hora de pasión con una camarera castaña a la cual después ni rememorará.

 

—¿Así que vas en búsqueda de algo? O… mejor dicho, ¿de alguien, tal vez?

Tom arrugó el ceño, ingratamente sorprendido.

Era una ciudad grande, a muchos kilómetros de la anterior y otra mujer, esta apenas curvilínea, alta, muy alta y con cabello negro largo. Tenerla apoyada en sus rodillas y sus manos, sujetando sus caderas y moviéndose frenético, comprobó que su idea de que sería llevado al pasado había funcionado.

El pájaro huyó porque la jaula de oro lo ahogaba.

Huyó incluso de su gemelo, dejándolo en la nada.

Y sí, la chica tenía razón: iba en búsqueda de alguien _,_ de _él_. Pero no le apeteció confirmárselo y, en vez de responderle, se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha para lavarse los rastros que no quería llevar consigo al continuar su viaje.

 

Tokio Hotel se volvió grande, uno de los grupos más conocidos del ambiente actual de Alemania, y así como crecía su popularidad, también crecieron sus exigencias y demandas.

—Tú te me haces conocido —ronroneó una persona cerca de su oído unos días después.

—No —dijo inmediatamente.

—Sí, en serio, pero no logro saber bien de dónde.

El hombre rubio que ponía cara pensativa, sin dejar de dar sorbos profusos a su cerveza, no tenía nada que le cautivase.

No voz, no figura, no porte, no fisonomía.

Nada, nada, nada, nada, dictaminó, pero siguió observándolo en el ambiente brindado por las luces de neón y cargado por una fragancia que era mezcla de nicotina y alcohol barato.

Eran poco más de seis meses los que había iniciado a tener contacto sexual con gente desconocida, y todos, cada uno, había tenido características cercanas a Bill.

El chico siguió con una perorata a la que no prestó demasiada atención hasta que, —¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡El guitarrista de Tokio Hotel! Mi hermana moría por ti… Wow, wow, vaya.

—No sé de quién hablas. —Y sonrió de forma muy convincente porque él ya no era el guitarrita de esa banda de adolescente. No y no.

Tokio Hotel había llegado a ser grande, pero así de rápido como su popularidad se encendió, se apagó sin dejar vestigios.

De la atracción principal, los gemelos Kaulitz, no había pistas. Georg se casó joven y vivía como un ciudadano más de Berlín, y Gustav se unió a una banda para seguir ‘rockeando’, negándose siempre terminantemente de hablar de sus excompañeros por respeto a su intimidad.

Eso eran ahora.

Él no era el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel, era un jodido errante en busca de Bill que un día decidió que era suficiente y que con una carta brevísima borró señales de vida.

Bill, el jodido egoísta que lo dejó hecho pedazos, de pronto aferrándose a una moto como si ese medio de transporte fuese su único bote de salvación.

—Oh, _Bill_ …

—No soy Bill —jadeó el muchacho que tenía abajo y Tom hizo una mueca.

—Sí, no eres Bill.

Los contenidos del estómago se le revolvieron al notar que, repentinamente, esto estaba bien. Su vista se nubló, pero sus caderas no dejaron de sacudirse para llegar al orgasmo que quería.

Bill lo había abandonado.

Esa noche volvió a hacer que el chico rubio le sirviese como escape y se regocijó de manera retorcida en cada diferencia que encontró entre su hermano y él.

Por primera vez, dejó un número de contacto y todavía asegurando que no, él no tenía nada que ver con ese tal Tom Kaulitz, dejó atrás otra ciudad “x”.

 

Fue en medio de alguna ruta alterna de la autobahn, con el combustible medio bajo y un frío que le hacía sentir desnudo en vez de tener un sweater debajo de su chaqueta y una bufanda, que la aceptación le llegó rauda e ineludible.

—Bill te abandonó —pronunció en voz alta y segura. La oración rebotó en el casco, rebotó en su cerebro, consecutiva, dolorosa.

Por encima de todo, verdadera.

Bill se había marchado, llevándose ropa y joyas, dinero y papeles importantes.

Llevándose todo. Todo excepto a él.

Sin poderlo evitar, vomitó a un costado de la autopista y solo el frío que entumecía le hizo continuar hasta encontrar refugio.

 

La siguiente vez que alguien le preguntó qué hacía viajando sin rumbo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió, ajustándose las gafas negras y apoyando un brazo en el manubrio de su motocicleta.

—Quién sabe…

—Si tú no sabes, dudo que alguien más lo sepa —le dijo con una ceja alzada la niña que llevaba conociendo ni diez minutos, gracias a que era hija del mecánico que le habían recomendado en ese sitio para darle una ojeada a su moto.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal esta respuesta? Me busco a mí mismo.

La niña de diez años rodó los ojos.

Tom volvió a sonreír, porque al final eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Buscar lo que era Tom sin Bill. Quizá eso era lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, pero recién cayó en cuenta.

Tom _sin_ Bill.

Y funcionaba.

 

 

(7 de julio, 2013)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia me gusta, ¿por qué no la había subido aquí? La escribí basada en una foto donde se ve a Tom y su motocicleta.


End file.
